Automatic test equipment (ATE) is typically an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device being tested is referred to as a device under test (DUT). Modern ATE supports multi-site testing. ATE that supports multi-site testing includes a testing device (or “tester) feat has multiple sites. ATE generally includes multiple instrument slots (or boards) for each site.
During testing, a DUT is inserted into each site, and the ATE performs tests on the device in the site. Ideally, each instrument slot has enough channels to accommodate corresponding pins on a DUT. In some cases, however, the number of pins on the DUT exceeds the number of channels in an instrument slot. As a result, the DUT spans more than one instrument board. In such cases, a test board on the ATE may be unable to obtain a full set of test data from the DUT. That is, because the DUT spans multiple test boards, some DUT pins provide test dais to one test board and other DUT pins provide test data to one or more other test boards. This can be problematic in testing scenarios that require a test board to have a full set of test data from the DUT.